This is perfect, this is love
by Princess Saremi
Summary: [Este fic es para el concurso "Cuéntame una historia" de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español] Furia era lo que sentía cuando se enteró de su compromiso con Barry Khan, no obstante todo eso pasó a segundo plano al conocer a Gohan debido a un accidente, un chapuzón en el río y sentimientos que brotan entre ellos, junto a un final que no esperaban ni ella ni él.


**Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación**

 **N.A: ¡Adrenalina! Eso fue lo que sentí al escribir durante toda esta semana el Fanfic, por varias razones como:**

 **1- Salí de mi ciudad y viaje a otra por una cita médica lo que me quitaba un montón de tiempo.**

 **2- Cuando mire la imagen no se me vino nada a la mente, ¡Nada!, No sabía que escribir.**

 **3-Me dejaron tareas estás vacaciones... [Cómo todas las demás 7n7] cosa que tampoco me dejaba tiempo, ¡Incluso me traje las tareas al viaje!**

 **4-El calor. ¡Santo cielo! ¡Cali es un horno en vivo y en directo! Vivo en Pasto desde mi nacimiento por lo que estoy acostumbrada al frío, lo que hace que el calor de Cali me quiten las ganas de escribir :'v**

 **5- Se me vinieron en total, y no les miento: 7 ideas que empecé a escribir y no acababa ninguna xD**

 **6- Me distraía varias veces por la comida y las atracciones de Cali** **xD, ¿Sabían que hay cine 4D xD?**

 **7- Y por último, el destino sí que me quiere... [¡Te amo destino 7n7!] Cuando volvía a mi ciudad unos indígenas bloquearon las vías... Por tres horas, ¡Tres jodidas horas!**

 **Quiero decirles que fue un reto, un señor reto muy interesante, me gustó mucho participar en este concurso, la imagen, la adrenalina, ¡Todo! Y si me inscribí más que por buscar ganar quería saber cuál era mi resultado en este concurso y compararlo obviamente con mi primer resultado, me gustó, me divertí y agradezco a la página por hacerlo y por dejarme participar, sin más que decir espero que les guste está loca idea que salió de mi mente.**

 **¡Ah sí! ¡Casi me olvidó! En total el fic se me fueron: 12.351 palabras, por poco y me escribo la biblia xD y segundo, nunca desconfíen de sus instintos, en serio.**

 **Mi ventanita es: 14**

 **¿Por qué? Simple, cuando estaba eligiendo la ventanita mi Kokoro y mis instintos me dijeron: ¡No seas pendeja elige la 3 :v! y mi madre me dijo: Elige la 7.**

 **Cosa que cuando me di cuenta cuales eran las imágenes yo quedé tipo:**

 **¡Fuck you my Life :'v!**

 **Ahora sí...**

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

— ¡Videl por dios! ¡Te casaras con él te guste o no! —grito su padre furioso ante la rebeldía de su primogénita.

— ¡No lo haré demonios! El que necesites dinero no significa que me vendas a un tipo como si fuese un objeto de valor. —gruño molesta.

— En ningún momento te he puesto un cartel con un precio en la frente para que digas que te he vendido.

— ¿Perdón? ¿Acaso te debo recordar que anunciaste mi compromiso con el general Barry en todo el pueblo sin mi consentimiento? Ah sí, que por si no lo sabes es 10 años mayor que yo. — hablo de manera sarcástica. — Yo no soy la solución a todos tus problemas papá, no es mi culpa que hayas perdido todo tu dinero en juegos de mesa.

— Mira Videl... —empezó cruzado de brazos siendo interrumpido por su hija.

—"Mira Videl" nada papá, tu cambiaste desde que mamá murió a manos de ese devorador incendio que destruyó nuestro hogar, lo último que te pidió ella antes de irse por esa estúpida intoxicación fue que nos cuidaras a mi hermanita y a mí, no que nos vendieras a cualquier postor que te encontrarás en la calle. —explico. — ¿Y sabes qué? Ya me canso está conversación, iré a dar un paseo por el pueblo.

— ¡No irás a ningún lado Videl Satán, estás castigada por faltarme el respeto! — la tomo del antebrazo y la llevó a su habitación encerrándola con llave.

— ¡Abre la puerta papá, estás siendo injusto! —gritó más furiosa que antes, no obstante no obtuvo ninguna respuesta por parte de su padre.

— ¿Videl? —llamo Keiko somnolienta.

—Keiko... Perdona hermana, me olvide que ya estabas dormida. —se disculpó acercándose para volverla arropar.

—No te preocupes Videl. — sonrió, la joven pelinegra correspondió el gesto, su hermana era hermosa, tenía el cabello negro con sus puntas plateadas, si, plateadas y lo más sorprendente es que era natural, sus ojos eran violetas, herencia de su madre y su tez era blanca. —Pero, ¿Por qué gritas?

—No es nada Kei, una discusión con papá.

—Umm, ¿Saldrás otra vez? — pregunto abrazándola.

—No, me iré mañana en la mañana, espero no le digas nada.

— ¡Tu tranquila hermana! Seré tu cómplice. —guiño un ojo, le dio un beso en la frente y se acostó durmiéndose enseguida.

—Gracias pequeñas. —murmuro acomodándose en su cama siendo llevada enseguida por el Morfeo.

* * *

— Pss Videl, despierta. —llamo la pequeña de 8 años moviendo ligeramente a su hermana.

— ¿Qué pasa Keiko? —pregunto abriendo sus potentes ojos azules.

— Pues que te quedaste dormida tontita. —se burló. — Ya son las 7:30 a.m. —indico el reloj, La primogénita de Miguel se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo y se vistió con su atuendo normal para salir a practicar artes marciales y arquería.

Consistía en un short de jean desgastado negro holgado, medias semi-transparentes negras, botas verdes, camisa blanca holgada y una capa para salir al bosque sin ser reconocida por los habitantes del pueblo.

— Que te vaya bien hermana, ya sabes me traes alguna fruta o si no, te delatare. —amenazo abandonando la habitación.

— Pero que mocosa más chantajista. —rio saliendo por la ventana y corriendo hacia el bosque. — Se siente bien salir de esa prisión. —murmuro llegando a un claro donde encontró un viejo arco y flechas. — Bien, miremos como han avanzado mis habilidades. —se alejó del árbol y preparo una flecha soltándola enseguida consiguiendo acertar en el centro del blanco.

Nueva flecha. Nuevo punto en el centro.

Así se estuvo casi toda la mañana hasta agarrar la última flecha y apuntar, no obstante antes de soltarla se resbaló con el lodo que la lluvia creo la otra noche haciendo que su flecha fuera mucho más arriba.

— ¡Ay, eso estuvo cerca! —Videl vio sorprendida como del árbol caía un joven de cabello en punta y ojos de color negro, adoptando una posición de defensa justo cuando él se volteaba a verla.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntaron al unísono.

— Yo pregunté primero. —frunció el ceño la oji-azul.

— Me llamo Son Gohan, ahora me podría decir su nombre señorita.

— No tengo porque decirte nada. —bufo girándose dispuesta a marcharse.

—No es nada justo, yo me presenté y lo bueno sería que usted también lo hiciera. —a pesar de que quiso sonar serio su tono más bien parecía un puchero.

— ¿Por qué debería obedecerte? — pregunto aun dándole la espalda.

— Bueno, sería una compensación por casi sacarme un ojo con tu flecha. —respondió alzando sus hombros.

— Nadie te manda a dormir en los árboles ¿Piensas que me vas a dar lástima por eso? —pregunto en sorna haciendo que el moreno frunciera el ceño.

— Este bien señorita de nombre que al parecer voy a desconocer siempre, no la voy a molestar más. —espeto dando la vuelta para marcharse aunque se detuvo por un chillido de una pequeña.

— ¡Videl ahí estás! —Gohan giro su cuerpo en dirección al grito encontrando una niña prendada de la joven de nombre "Videl". Lindo nombre pensó. — ¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú? —pregunto la niña acercándose al hijo de Goku.

— Soy Gohan, mucho gusto, ¿Y tú? —pregunto poniéndose en cuclillas acariciando la cabeza de la niña.

— Soy Keiko, aunque mis amigos y hermana me dicen Kei. —se presentó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Eso significa que soy tu amigo? —pregunto con una sonrisa.

— ¡Claro! Me caes bien. —asintió alegre.

— Oye pequeña, sé qué puedo parecer muy amable pero no debes confiar en personas que apenas conoces. — aconsejo levantándose.

— O sea, ¿Eres malo? —pregunto triste.

— Bueno, no sabría decirte, aunque mi familia me crio muy bien es mejor conocernos para que tú digas si soy bueno o malo. —finalizo la conversación. — Ahora es mejor que vayas con tu hermana.

— Vale, ¡Adiós señor Gohan! —se despidió corriendo hacia su hermana y tomando su mano. — ¡Vamos hermana, hice espaguetis!

— Gracias por decirle eso, mi hermana es muy confianzuda con la gente. —dijo mirándolo de reojo y marchándose con la bella niña de ojos violetas.

— No hay de que señorita Videl. — respondió más para sí que para ella y yéndose en diferente dirección.

La hija de Miguel se dirigió a su casa encontrando a su padre cruzado de brazos y ceño fruncido, bufo molesta ante el nuevo problema que se avecinaba.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —pregunto molesto.

— Ay por favor papá, no voy a vivir encerrada siempre, además, solo fui a entrenar al bosque. —explico sentándose en el comedor y empezando a comer.

— Como sea, no voy a pelear hoy, mañana en la tarde no vas a salir a ningún lugar, vas a conocer a tu prometido.

Tosió fuertemente debido a que casi se ahogaba.

— ¿¡QUE YO QUE!? —exploto levantándose para encontrar que su padre había huido. — ¡Uy esto no me puede estar pasando! —gruño.

— Hermanita, ¿Qué es prometido? —pregunto inocente.

— Keiko, prometido es una persona con la que te vas a casar.

— ¿Y qué es casarse? —pregunto de nuevo.

— Mejor come, luego te explico. —la oji-violeta frunció el ceño, sin embargo, obedeció a su hermana mayor.

La tarde paso veloz, ambas hermanas hicieron sus deberes, arreglaron la casa, y se cambiaron para irse a la cama, ya que al día siguiente debían ir bien despiertas para conocer a Barry Khan, el prometido de Videl.

Al día siguiente ambas fueron como de costumbre a la escuela, llegaron, almorzaron, se ducharon y se arreglaron.

Keiko llevaba un vestido rosa pomposo hasta las rodillas con cuello bebé, zapatos negros y medias blancas, su cabello iba recogido en una moña alta.

Videl por el contrario llevaba un jean negro, blusa de manga larga blanca, chaleco de jean azul claro, botines negros y su cabello en una moña alta.

— ¿Te vas a poner estos Vi? —pregunto enseñando un par de guantes sin dedos color negro.

— Claro, es el único recuerdo que tengo de lo último que me dio mamá—respondió poniéndose los guantes.

— Yo también tengo solo un recuerdo, es este dije. — Videl vio el collar de su hermana que tenía una forma de una luna atravesada de un corazón — ¿Cuando me vas a enseñar arco y flecha Videl? ¡Tú te ves genial y yo también quiero verme genial!

— Es cierto, a ti te gusta arco y flecha. —se acercó y tomo el dije entre sus manos admirando su belleza. — La próxima semana iniciaremos con tu entrenamiento Kei.

— ¡Sí maestra Videl! —saludo al estilo militar haciendo reír a su hermana, ambas bajaron a la sala encontrando a un señor de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Instintivamente la pequeña de pelo negro-plata se escondió detrás de Videl.

— Buenas noches general Khan. —saludo la morena estirando su mano siendo besada por el hombre, gruño conteniéndose de golpear el rostro de su prometido. — Como ya ha de saber... —miro con odio a su padre. — Mi nombre es Videl Satán, y ella, es mi hermana menor Keiko Satán. — presento sería.

— Vaya, eres igual de hermosa que tu hermana, eres muy tierna Keiko. —le acarició la cabeza logrando que se pusiera tensa. — ¿Puedo llamarte Kei?

— _"No debes confiar en personas que apenas conoces..."_ —las palabras del muchacho que conoció ayer resonaron en su mente separándose al instante del rubio frunciendo el ceño. — No. No puede llamarme así señor Khan, Kei solo me llaman mis amigos. —respondió sería, a pesar de su edad era madura cuando se requería.

— ¡Keiko! Ten más respeto. —regaño el empresario.

— Tranquilo señor Satán, es normal que actúe así, después de todo apenas nos conocimos. —calmó Barry con una sonrisa.

— Tienes mucha paciencia Barry, de seguro serás un buen padre. —elogio el hombre de cabello afro haciendo reír al general. — Por favor, acompañanos a cenar.

— Es usted muy amable, pero la realidad era que pensaba invitarlos a cenar, ya sabe, ser general paga bien. — Videl rodo los ojos pensando solo una cosa.

— " _Adulador_." Lo siento papá pero yo no quiero cenar, vayan ustedes. —hablo con una sonrisa falsa, empero aún con sus esfuerzos no pudo escaparse siendo llevada en contra de su voluntad a un lujoso restaurante.

— Espero le guste este restaurante señorita Khan. —bromeo el rubio, no obstante obtuvo reacciones distintas.

Mark rio estrepitosamente.

Keiko frunció el ceño.

Videl lo insulto.

— Yo me llamo Videl Satán idiota, y hasta que no dé el "si acepto" no voy a llevar tu estúpido apellido. — gruño dispuesta a irse aunque su huida se vio obstruida por el oji-azul que tomo fuertemente su antebrazo y la hizo sentar a su lado. — ¿¡Qué te pasa!?

— Videl silencio, estás haciendo un escándalo y me estas avergonzando. — peleo el señor de ojos celestes, ya que, con el tiempo estos habían perdido su brillo.

— ¡Ha! Esto es increíble, yo solo me estoy defendiendo y me dices que eso te avergüenza, la verdad, nunca creí que me dijeras eso. Mi mamá estaría decepcionada de ti. —se levantó soltándose bruscamente del agarre del coronel. — En cuanto a ti, si me vuelves a tocar créeme que no se quedará en un simple insulto. — amenazó siendo el foco de atención de los clientes.

— Videl Satán siéntate al lado de tu prometido en este instante. —ordeno el esposo de la fallecida Miguel.

— No.

— No me obligues a...

— ¿A qué? Papá no te rebajes a las amenazas, no te queda.

— ¡Es todo, estoy harto de tu actitud jovencita, esa rebeldía e irrespeto no te lo voy a tolerar! ¡Así que haz silencio de una vez! —la gruesa palma de Mr. Satán impacto con la tersa mejilla de Videl dejando sin habla a todos los comensales del lugar.

— ¡No, ya basta! ¡Ese no es el papá que quiero y admiro! —grito la niña de hermoso y a la vez extraño cabello llorando y saliendo del restaurante.

— ¡Bien, mira lo que hiciste! —culpo el de piel morena señalando a su hija mayor.

— ¿Me estás culpando? ¡Si quién me levanto la mano fuiste tú! Ahora, si me permites, iré a buscar a mi hermana. Buenas noches señor Khan, gracias por arruinar mi vida. —se despidió hastiada de todo el mundo, pero sobretodo de su padre y el coronel.

* * *

— ¿¡C-como se atre-atreve!? —chillo la oji-violeta sobando con violencia sus ojos, siguió corriendo sin saber dónde iba por lo que no se dio cuenta de una pequeña pendiente cayendo por ella y golpeándose al final su codo derecho y rodillas. — Auch, debo tener más cuidado. —arranco un trozo rasgado de su vestido y se hizo un vendaje improvisado con él, gracias a su hermana al menos sabía cómo cuidarse. — ¿Dónde estoy? —murmuro levantándose y empezando a caminar hasta que vio una luz, curiosa la siguió esperando que no fuese nada malo.

— Trae eso imbécil. —la pequeña llego a un bar lleno de borrachos ubicado en un pequeño pueblo.

— Jodete idiota. —insulto otro borracho, Keiko frunciendo el ceño se armó de valor y entro al bar siendo el centro de atención de todos, empero a pesar de la incomodidad que sentía se dirigió al encargado del lugar.

— Di-disculpe señor... ¿Sabe dónde queda el pueblo Estrella Naranja? —pregunto cohibida y algo mareada por el olor a licor y cigarro.

— ¡Je! Lo siento mocosa, para eso necesito un préstamo si quieres tú preciada información, pero veo que no tienes, así que largo de mi bar.

— Que patético tratar de estafar una niña, si no quieres decirme nada dilo, no te humilles al rebajarte al tratar de comprarme. —la segunda hija de Miguel se cubrió su boca con sus manos al notar la dura mirada del robusto hombre que solo demostraba odio. — L-lo siento señor... N-no quería decir eso...

— ¿Así que te parezco patético niña? Bien, veamos quién es patético con lo que te voy a hacer, ¡Yamu atrapa a esta insolente! —llamo rodeando la barra y acercándose a la oji-violeta que empezó a llorar. — Te voy a enseñar a respetar a tus mayores.

— ¿No cambias eh Spopovich?, meterte con una niña de 8 años, que cobarde. —todos los rostros giraron encontrando a Gohan con los brazos cruzados y detrás a Goku con el ceño fruncido. Claramente enojados.

— ¿Qué pasa? Jamás he visto esta mocosa en tu familia, no fastidies. —refuto agarrando con fuerza la muñeca de la hermana menor de Videl.

— No me hago responsable de lo que te pase si no la liberas en este mismo instante. —amenazo cerrando sus manos convirtiéndolas en puños.

— No hijo, este solo quiere su mugroso dinero, toma Spopovich. Suelta a la niña. —demando Goku lanzándole una bolsa de efectivo.

— Hmp. Tu padre si es inteligente Gohan, toma tu mugrienta mocosa. —rio tirándola al suelo siendo inmediatamente atendida por el hermano mayor de Goten. — Lárguense idiotas.

Ambos hombres de apellido Son salieron y se dirigieron a su hogar encontrando a su esposa y madre respectivamente con gestos de preocupación.

— ¡Gracias a Kamisama que volvieron! —grito aliviada revisándolos y notando por primera vez la presencia de Keiko. — Oh, ¿Quién es esta pequeña?

— Se llama Keiko mamá. —presento Gohan al ver que la niña estaba aún asustada y llorando. —Fuimos al bar y estaban a punto de... Eh... Tú sabes.

— ¡Pero que canallas son Yamu y Spopovich! Lo bueno es que llegaron a tiempo, nena, ¿Quieres comer algo? —pregunto acariciando su rostro con maternidad.

— Mi hermana y el señor Gohan me dijeron que no confíe en nadie.

— Jajaja ya veo, pero no te preocupes, no te voy hacer nada, yo soy la madre de Gohan, me llamo Milk. —sonrió.

— Este bien, por favor si quiero algo de comer, perdonen por molestar.

— Ay corazón no te disculpes, yo encantada de darte algo de comer, Gohan ve arriba, cura sus heridas y ponle una de las pijama de Bra que dejo aquí. —indico la pelinegra entrando a la cocina siendo seguida de cerca por su esposo.

La niña de cabello negro-plata vio curiosa el recorrido y en silencio observó cómo el joven curaba sus heridas y le prestaba una bonita pijama de una pieza con diseño de panda. Chillo emocionada logrando que Gohan riera.

— ¿Te gustan los pandas? —pregunto feliz cargándola.

— ¡Si! Y a mi hermana... ¡Oh Mi hermana! Señor Gohan debemos encontrar a mi hermana Videl, debe estar buscándome. —expreso alarmada.

— Tranquila Keiko, llamaré a tu hermana para decirle que estás bien, ¿Sabes su número? —pregunto llegando a la cocina y sentándola para posteriormente sacar su celular.

— Si, es: 555-678-3709, ¡Ñumi, está comida esta deliciosa! —celebro comiendo lo que le dejó la señora Milk.

— Me alegro Kei... ¿Hola?

— _Mire, sea quien sea no tengo tiempo, estoy ocupada._

— Señorita Videl, es sobre Keiko su hermana.

— _¿Quién es? ¿Cómo sabe quién soy yo? ¿Cómo consiguió mi número? —_ pregunto hosca.

— Bueno, señorita Videl, soy Gohan, y su hermana fue quien me dio su número. —explico rápidamente. — Su hermana está conmigo, bien y a salvó.

— _¿C-como es eso? ¿Cómo ha llegado mi hermana con usted? ¿Dónde están?_

— Señorita Videl, yo vivo en el pueblo Paoz, está a unas dos horas de su hogar, siendo sincero no sé cómo Keiko llegó aquí, yo la encontré en un bar a punto de ser... Abusada por el dueño del lugar. —relato brevemente, un silencio sepulcral invadió ambas líneas telefónicas y solo después de 5 minutos la morena se atrevió hablar.

— _¿Está bien?_

— Perfectamente. Solo tiene unos raspones, creo que se los hizo cuando de repente cayó de la colina que hay cerca de aquí, ya los cure; por la comida no se preocupe, mi madre le dio algo y le préstamos una pijama de mi prima.

— _Muchas gracias por lo que acaba de hacer, ¿Me dijo el pueblo Paoz correcto? —_ Gohan afirmó la pregunta. — _¿Hay alguna posada u hostal para pasar la noche?_

— Si, de hecho es la posada de mis padrinos, ¿Por qué la pregunta? —cuestiono extrañado.

— _Gracias. Iré enseguida. —_ antes de que pudiera refutar algo la mujer colgó la llamada.

— ¿Qué le dijo mi hermana señor Gohan? —pregunto la oji-violeta luego de bostezar.

— Que vayas a dormir, ella vendrá por ti mañana, ven, te guiare a tu cuarto.

La niña de potentes ojos violetas asintió y camino de la mano del primogénito de Goku hasta llegar una habitación con una litera, donde yacía Goten, hermano menor de Gohan profundamente dormido.

— Por ahora descansa Kei, no te preocupes por él, es mi hermano menor. —indico ayudando a que subiera a la cama de arriba y arropándola.

— Buenas noches señor Gohan y gracias.

— Buenas noches pequeña, y de nada.

Una vez que se cercioró que Keiko estaba dormida salió de la habitación para después abandonar su casa acompañado de un grueso abrigo para el frío con destino a la entrada de su pueblo, se apoyó en un árbol y espero a Videl.

A la hora los pocos habitantes del pueblo Paoz que estaban despiertos dirigieron su vista a una misteriosa mujer con capa que cubría todo su rostro, con una sonrisa el Gran Saiyaman en otra línea del tiempo se acercó y la detuvo al posar una mano en su hombro.

— Es usted, buenas noches joven Gohan. —saludo la mujer.

— Buenas noches señorita Videl, aun no entiendo porque vino pero venga, la guiare a la posada de mis padrinos.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a una casa de dos pisos con las suficientes habitaciones para que varios forasteros pasen la noche, entraron y en seguida Gohan fue abrumado por un fuerte abrazo de una bella castaña de ojos verdes.

— ¡Gohan! Hace tiempo que no te veo primo. — saludo separándose y notando la presencia de Videl. — ¡Hola! Soy Lime Kimura, prima de Gohan.

— Videl Satán, disculpa, sé que es tarde pero necesito saber si hay alguna habitación disponible. —lo siguiente que vio la joven de ojos cerúleos fue que la castaña le dio una cachetada al moreno dejándola sin habla.

— ¡Gohan que decepcionada estoy! ¿¡A que traes a esta joven a una posada eh!?

— ¿¡Qué!? —gritaron los dos sonrojados entendiendo lo que la muchacha quería decir.

— ¡N-no es lo que cree señorita Kimura! El joven Gohan solo me guió aquí porque estoy lejos de mi casa, y el encontró a mi hermana pérdida aquí y escape de casa y...

— ¡Jajaja tranquila Videl! —rio estrepitosamente. — Siempre lo molesto, ven, hay una habitación libre.

El trío de muchachos recorrieron los estrechos pero bien decorados pasillos y llegaron a una habitación con el número "25" escrito en ella.

— Es está. Gohan enséñale todo lo que tiene que ver con el hospedaje en K18, yo ya iré a mi casa a dormir, sabes que mamá es estricta en ese ámbito. Nos vemos Videl. —se despidió Lime yéndose del lugar.

— La verdad no debo enseñarte mucho, cada noche que pasas cuesta 60 pesos, el restaurante que está ligado con la posada abre a las 8 de la mañana y cierra a las 11 de la noche, si estás por fuera debes estar atenta porque el guardia cierra las puertas a las 10:30. —explico de manera rápida.

— Entiendo. Quiero agradecerte en serio por todo lo que hiciste por mi hermana y por mí, buenas noches joven Gohan.

— Solo llámame Gohan, descanse señorita Videl.

— Tú solo llámame Videl.

* * *

Al despertar se arregló de manera rápida, se ducho, desayuno y pago la noche en la posada y antes de irse pregunto la dirección de Son Gohan.

— Ah mi ahijado, si él vive terminando la aldea, ¿Lo conoces? —pregunto el señor de cabello negro y gafas.

— Umm si, el salvó a mi hermana, pero debo ir por ella y marcharme a mi casa ya.

— Ya veo, entonces por favor saludalo de mi parte, y espero hayas tenido buena estadía en la posada K18. —sonrió afable.

— Muchas gracias, en otro momento ya nos veremos, hasta luego. —agradeció y siguiendo las indicaciones del señor luego de unos minutos llego a una casa pequeña color piel con techo marrón. — Disculpen, ¿Aquí vive Son Gohan? —pregunto a la señora que estaba tendiendo unas sábanas.

— ¿Y tú quién eres y como conoces a mi hijo? —pregunto levemente molesta.

— Lo conocí hace dos días, en el bosque cercano a mi casa y ayer él salvó a mi hermana, ah sí, me llamo Videl Satán. —se presentó sería, no tenía ganas de pelear con nadie, suficientes problemas tenía ya con Barry y su padre.

— Veo que eres una muchacha educada, además de tener problemas, soy Son Milk, madre de Gohan. —ambas estrecharon la mano. — Videl, mis hijos y tu hermana salieron más temprano, ellos siempre van a nadar al río que está siguiendo el camino Shen, si lo sigues los encontrarás. —cuando estaba a punto de irse la morena la detuvo. — No estás vestida para ir al río, créeme, si quieres conservar tu bonita ropa sígueme.

— No es necesario señora, yo solo voy a recoger a mi hermana e irme a mi casa... _"Aunque no quisiera volver" —_ pensó aburrida.

— Bien, lo entiendo, entonces al menos colócate estás botas para que no te resbales, cuando vuelvas con ellos te cambias. —señalo el calzado.

— Esta bien señora, gracias. —se cambió y con la única mentalidad de buscar a su hermana partió al lugar lo más rápido posible encontrando el río enseguida, pues era casi del tamaño de dos mansiones.

— ¡Si no te avispas pierdes hermana!

Fue lo único que escucho antes de sentir como su cuerpo era llevado por la gravedad cayendo dentro del gran cuerpo de agua.

Maldición. Esto era lo único que le faltaba.

No saber nadar.

— ¡Kei...! ¡Ko...! —trato de llamar intentando llegar a la superficie, nuevamente se hundió pero está vez alguien la atrapó por la cintura y la saco apoyándola en la hierba. — ¡Cof cof cof! —tosió violentamente al haber llenado con agua sus pulmones.

— ¡Hermana perdón! Olvide que tú no sabías nadar. —lloriqueo la segunda niña de Miguel abrazándola, la justiciera en otra línea del tiempo simplemente la abrazo para después mirar a su salvador notando a Gohan con gestos de preocupación.

— Este bien Keiko, ve a jugar con el niño de allá, ahora te alcanzó y nos iremos. —ordeno con una sonrisa.

— Parece que mi trabajo será salvar siempre a las hermanas Satán. —rio Gohan.

— Tal vez, desde que me comprometí todo se fue por el caño, ahora mi papá y yo nos odiamos, mi hermana se pierde y pasa la noche en casa de un extraño y yo... Yo casi muero ahogada, ¡Esto es simplemente genial!

— Toma esta toalla, sé que no es mucho pero es para que te cubras hasta que lleguemos a mi casa. —ofreció rascando su nuca, los ojos cerúleos se dieron cuenta por primera vez de que el joven moreno solo llevaba un traje de baño dejando ver su cuerpo, se sonrojo; después de todo nunca había visto a un hombre semidesnudo.

Asintiendo todos regresaron a la casa donde Milk le prestó un vestido celeste de largo hasta las rodillas y unas sandalias blancas, su cabello iba suelto siendo cubierto por un sobrero de paja.

— Ustedes han hecho mucho por mí y Keiko, sé que algún día les pagaré.

— No tienes que Videl, Gohan querido acompañalas a casa y vuelve, iremos a comer a la casa de tu tía Launch. —espeto su madre con una sonrisa.

— Claro mamá, nos vemos luego. — se despidió con una sonrisa.

Ambos jóvenes junto con la pequeña Keiko empezaron a caminar por el sendero que llevaba a la salida del pueblo Paoz, la pequeña de ojos violetas iba cantando al frente sobre lo bella que era la naturaleza mientras que los hijos de Mark y Milk conversaban.

— Muchas gracias Gohan, por salvarme y por salvar a mi hermana, fue muy amable de tu parte. — expreso sinceramente con una sonrisa.

— No te preocupes, estaría siempre dispuesto ayudar. — contesto con la misma sonrisa.

— Es bueno saberlo.

— ¿Qué color te gusta? — pregunto el joven de repente.

— ¿Es enserio? — devolvió la pregunta en broma.

— Claro. La verdad no sé qué más hablar. — rio levemente.

— ¡Hermana! ¡Ya llegamos! —grito la pequeña de cabello negro-plata feliz.

— Es una lástima, muchas gracias de nuevo Gohan, ah sí, me gusta el morado. — sonrió tomando la mano de su hermana y perdiéndose entre el bullicio de los pueblerinos.

Ambas hermanas se dirigieron a su casa aunque las sonrisas que estaban en sus rostros desaparecieron al instante al ver al general y su padre con cara de pocos amigos en la entrada de su hogar.

— ¿Dónde estaban? —pregunto furibundo el padre, Keiko se escondió detrás de Videl.

— En el pueblo Paoz. —contesto simplemente la bella morena tomando la mano de su hermana y entrando a la casa.

— ¿¡Y qué diablos hacían allá!? — estallo el padre siguiéndolas junto con Khan.

— ¡Cuando escapó Keiko, ella llegó allá, por tu maldita violencia casi abusan de ella, si no hubiese sido por un joven que conocí, ahora mi hermana tendría que asistir a un psicólogo! ¿¡Entiendes o te lo explico con plastilina!? —estallo Videl de igual manera dejando mudó a Mark.

— Videl... —empezó el rubio fingiendo pesar.

— No. Tú no te metas Khan, ya me tienes harta al igual que mi padre, si me disculpan iré con Keiko a comprar unas cosas. —informo subiendo a su habitación para cambiar las ropas de su hermana, ella, ella se quedaría con el vestido, de alguna u otra manera le había gustado.

Luego de 15 minutos Videl y Keiko salieron de la casa y fueron al mercado del pueblo dejando a los dos hombres solos.

— ¿Ha visto que tenía una ropa diferente? —pregunto Barry enojado. — Mark tú me dijiste que tu hija no tenía compromiso.

— Y no lo tiene, encontraré a ese patán por meterse con mi hija y le daré su merecido. —murmuro Satán.

— No. Tranquilo señor, yo lo haré. —dijo el rubio con una tétrica sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

— Bien, me voy a entrenar. —informo Videl a su hermana, ya habían pasado 3 días desde que abandonaron el pueblo Paoz, ambas se habían encerrado totalmente en su habitación y no le hablaban a su padre.

Videl porque seguía enfadada con él.

Keiko porque empezaba a temer de él.

— ¿Puedo ir contigo? —pregunto haciendo ojitos de cachorro.

— Bien, ven conmigo. —sonrió con pesar, ella daría todo por su hermana.

Ambas salieron por la ventana que se encontraba en la habitación que compartían y tal como Videl, Keiko llevaba una capa para que nadie las reconociera, esto solo hasta llegar al claro donde siempre entrenaba la mayor de las hermanas Satán.

— ¡Quiero aprender arco! —demando la oji-violeta.

— Niña tan insistente... —murmuro Videl fingiendo enojo. — Toma el arco.

La de cabello negro-plata obedientemente agarró el arma y Videl le indico cómo sostenerlo junto con una flecha y le ayudo a que está estuviera ubicada para que diera en el blanco.

— No lo olvides Keiko, tus brazos deben estar templados, y tú, debes estar muy concentrada y con la mirada en el centro del blanco; inténtalo.

Fallo.

Y tal como un deja vū la flecha se dirigió a la copa del árbol escuchando ambas poco después un quejido proveniente de un hombre.

— Ops. —expreso la pequeña nerviosa.

— Si sigues durmiendo en las ramas del árbol ten por seguro que un día de estos te vamos a quitar la cabeza. —hablo Videl viendo hacia las ramas.

— Mujer honesta. —contesto la misma voz bajando del árbol siendo reconocido al instante. — Creí que no las volvería a ver.

— ¡Señor Gohan! —grito la oji-violeta para después abrazarlo.

— ¿Qué tal Kei? —pregunto cargándola. — Hola a ti también Videl.

— Hola, ¿Qué haces por aquí? —pregunto sentándose a las faldas del árbol al igual que Gohan con su hermana en su regazo.

— Además de esquivar tus flechas de muerte, dormir; creo que nada. —contesto en burla.

— Muy Gracioso.

— ¡Ha! ¿Así que él es el hombre con el que me engañas? —los ojos de Videl se abrieron como dos platos al ver la silueta de Barry aparecer de entre los árboles.

— ¿Engañar? _"¿Qué no sólo están comprometidos?"_ — se preguntó Gohan más confundido que nadie.

— Nos vamos Videl. —demando acercándose y tomándola del brazo, empero pese a eso la joven le dio una potente cachetada haciendo que la soltara.

— No me vuelvas a tocar imbécil, ¿Te quedó claro? —amenazo sintiendo sus ojos picar debido a las lágrimas que contenía.

— ¡Estúpida mocosa, tú vas a ser mi esposa, te concierne obedecerme! —grito furioso.

— Perdón por meterme en su conversación, pero aunque no lo conozca señor, le pido que la deje de gritar. —interrumpió el pelinegro molesto, no solo por el trato que recibía Videl si no, porque notaba como Keiko empezaba a temblar de miedo.

— ¡Tú no te metas donde no te llaman idiota! ¿¡Crees que le puedes hablar a un general de esa manera!? —pregunto fuera de sí.

— Así sea el rey del mundo no tolero la violencia contra las mujeres, Videl... ¿Nos vamos? —pregunto levantándose con Keiko en brazos, la oji-azul asintió algo ida por la actitud de Gohan y simplemente lo siguió.

— ¡No he terminado de hablar contigo! ¿¡Crees que puedes quedarte con mi mujer!? —grito halando a Gohan por la chaqueta deteniendo su caminar.

— Suélteme. —pidió Gohan calmo, no quería ser violento delante de la hermana menor de Videl.

— ¡Te vas arrepentir por haber...! —el cuerpo de Barry cayó bruscamente al suelo por el fuerte codazo que le dio el hijo de Goku en el estómago. — Mal-maldito. —insulto el rubio sin aire.

— Solo le digo una cosa, conmigo métase lo que quiera porque me puedo defender y no me da miedo tu rango, pero si te metes con Videl, o con Keiko ten por seguro que estarás más de una semana en el hospital. —amenazo con voz grave marchándose con ambas mujeres.

— ¡Gracias señor Gohan! —grito la niña de cabello negro-plata abrazando el cuello de su "héroe"

— No hay de que, ¿Con ese tipo te vas a casar Videl? —le pregunto alzando una ceja.

— No porque yo quiera, mi padre me comprometió con él por dinero. —explico brevemente con actitud sería.

— Ya veo, por cierto, cuando te conocí y hoy llevas el mismo peinado, dos coletas, ¿Es un acto simbólico? —pregunto aunque se arrepintió enseguida al ver las lágrimas abandonar los cerúleos del Videl. — ¡O-oye! ¡Lo la-lamento, no debí preguntar! —Keiko bajo de los brazos de Gohan y abrazo a su hermana. — ¿Videl? Perdona yo...

— No, tranquilo Gohan, es solo que... Hiciste que recordara a mi mamá, ella murió cuando tenía 15 años y el peinado que siempre me hacía eran estas dos coletas, es como un homenaje. —respondió con la respiración entrecortada.

— L-lo lamento, no debí preguntar. — vacilante se acercó a la muchacha y acarició sus hombros con ternura. —No llores por favor, no era mi intención recordarte ese incidente, además, te ves más bonita cuando no lloras. —murmuro, sin pensarlo mucho la abrazo siendo correspondido por ella, pues era un gesto bastante amable y reconfortante.

Ambos pasaron unos minutos abrazados hasta que los sollozos de Videl se calmaron totalmente, luego se separaron algo sonrojados pues ni ella ni él habían tenido un gesto tan "íntimo" con otra persona.

Y eso que apenas se conocía.

— Vengan, para pasar el mal rato las invito a un helado. —ofreció alegre, Keiko salto diciendo un "si" que se escuchó por todo el bosque y Videl simplemente sonrió.

Digamos que ahora ya no estaba sola.

El pequeño grupo se dirigió a la plaza central con la misión de comprar un helado, hablando de cosas sin mucha importancia, solo conociéndose.

— ¿Así que te gusta cantar? —pregunto Gohan a Keiko quien comía su helado de mora animadamente.

— ¡Si! Y a mi hermana también le gusta, ella fue quien me enseñó. —la señaló, la joven mencionada en cuestión se sonrojo levemente.

— Ese es un dato muy interesante. —afirmo el moreno viendo a Videl con una sonrisa. — Ya tendrás tiempo para enseñarme tu talento, ahora creo que debo acompañarlas a casa.

— ¡No! Yo no quiero volver aún, me estoy divirtiendo mucho con el señor Gohan. —hizo un puchero Keiko.

— Ah, con que aquí estabas Videl, ¿Quién es el muchacho que te acompaña? —ambas hermanas se pusieron nerviosas al escuchar la grave voz de su padre a sus espaldas girándose todos enseguida.

— ¡Hola papá! Mira, te presento al señor Gohan, él fue quien me salvó de otro hombre malo llamado Spopovich. —presento la oji-violeta con una sonrisa.

— El gustó es mío, Mark Satán; ¿Jovencito podemos hablar un momento? — preguntó con prepotencia.

— Claro señor.

Ambos hombres se alejaron de las chicas dejándolas confundidas pero la que más temía era Videl, pues conocía de sobra a su padre.

— Te lo diré fuerte y claro niñato, te alejaras de mis hijas sí o sí, ¿Entendido? No quiero meterme en problemas contigo. —amenazo abiertamente aunque quedó sin habla cuando el hijo de Goku se carcajeo levemente.

— Señor Satán, qué pena con usted pero yo ya prometí protegerlas pase lo que pase, no me voy alejar de ellas. —espeto de manera firme.

— ¡Escúchame bien muchacho insolente! ¡Te vas alejar de Videl quieras o no! ¡Ella es una mujer casada, no tiene tiempo para andar con rebeldes como tú! —grito, algunos pueblerinos que pasaban por ahí se arrimaron a escuchar cosa que molesto al hermano mayor de Goten.

— Señor le pido de la manera más amable que baje la voz, está armando un escándalo, no creo que quiera chismes de las personas, me imagino que quiere mantener su nivel. —hablo serio para después acercarse a Videl y Keiko dejando a un frustrado Mark que haría algo "imperdonable".

— ¿Te dijo algo malo? —pregunto la morena con voz inaudible.

— Nada para preocuparse, es mejor que me vaya, no quiero causar problemas en el pueblo, menos con tu padre. —respondió algo agotado.

— Primero Barry y luego él, disculpa por tantos problemas. —murmuro agachando su cabeza.

— Tranquila... No es tu culp...

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, el puño del hombre de cabello afro impactó contra la mejilla del hijo de Milk tumbándolo al suelo por estar desprevenido, luego el grito de sorpresa de Videl y algunas miradas asustadas por parte de los pueblerinos.

— ¡Gohan! —grito una voz femenina, ambas hermanas vieron que era la madre de este quién preocupada se acercó a su hijo. — ¿Estás bien cariño?

— Mamá vete a casa, no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa. —sonrió el moreno sobando su mejilla.

— ¿¡Cómo que problemas!? ¡Eres mi hijo! —grito alarmada, Milk se levantó y se acercó al esposo de la fallecida Miguel furiosa. — ¡Oiga usted! ¿¡Por qué le pega a mi hijo!?

— Le pido no se meta señora. —el rostro del campeón mundial en otra línea del tiempo giro bruscamente a la derecha al recibir una cachetada de Milk.

— ¡Yo me meto donde yo quiera si se trata de mis hijos! Y escuche bien, si le vuelve a poner un dedo encima a Gohan le diré a mi esposo y júrelo que no sale del hospital si no en silla de ruedas. —advirtió y sin esperar respuesta se acercó a Videl.

— Señora lo lamento, mi padre no es así, él... —intento disculparse la hermana mayor de Keiko siendo interrumpida por Milk.

— Querida tranquila, el que tengas un padre así no te vuelve como él, de hecho, toma, ahora tú y tu hermana no están solas; si están en peligro no duden en llamarme, Goku o Gohan vendrán por ustedes. —expreso en forma maternal entregándole un trozo de papel a escondidas de Satán. — Vamos hijo, tu tía Launch nos está esperando.

— Si mamá, adelantate. —se acercó a Videl sin importarle las miradas de muerte que le enviaba Mark. — Oye, está bien, cuando llegues a casa no vayas a pelear, en este momento tu padre no está en sus casillas y temo que les haga algo, como dijo mi madre no están solas, nos tienen a nosotros, no duden en llamarnos ¿De acuerdo? —pregunto dándole un abrazo a ella y a Keiko.

— Gracias, ¿Cómo me merezco lo que tu familia me da después de lo que mi padre te ha hecho? —pregunto afligida.

— Es sencillo, nuestra familia siempre sabe quiénes son las personas buenas y las personas "malas", y tú eres una persona de gran corazón Videl. —se despidió girándose no sin antes dejarle un pequeño consejo. —Por cierto, el cabello corto se te vería muy bien, nos vemos.

* * *

— Jamas creí que a Videl Satán le gustará un chico. —se burló su amiga rubia.

— ¿Quieres callarte? Por supuesto que no me gusta, además solo lo he visto dos veces. —refutó la pelinegra cepillando su largo cabello.

— ¿Ah sí? Pues te informo que en todo este mes tu hermana me dijo que siempre sales en la noche, ¿Me preguntó a qué será? —se burló Iresa.

— El que vaya hablar con él no significa que me guste, solo somos amigos.

— Claro, y yo nací ayer Videl, admite que te gusta. —insistió la novia de Shapner.

— No me gusta, es enserio, solo hablamos de cosas sin trivialidad, la verdad es que solo voy cuando me siento estresada, él solo me escucha. —explico brevemente agarrándose una moña alta. — Además... Solo he salido 3 veces mocosa. —miro de reojo a su hermana quien se escondió detrás de la almohada. — ¿Cuántas te dijo?

— 7 veces. —contesto riendo la mejor amiga de Videl contagiándola enseguida.

— De todas maneras, ayer por la noche me invitó a un almuerzo en su casa.

— El chico va enserio. —siguió Iresa obteniendo una mirada de muerte por parte de la hija de Miguel.

— ¿No te detienes verdad? —preguntó alzando una fina ceja.

— Jajaja vamos Videl, mejor cuéntame que hablaron.

— Pues...

 _Una silueta salía de entre los arbustos con delicadeza, ya que no quería dañar su capa, pues era la única que tenía para ocultar su identidad cuando de salir a escondidas se trataba, camino hasta el punto donde siempre entrenaba encontrando en el mismo árbol a un joven de cabello negro._

— _Hola Videl. —saludo acercándose._

— _Hola, gracias por venir, creo que interrumpí tu sueño. —se disculpó._

— _No te preocupes, ¿Creo que quieres contarme algo? Para eso me has estado llamando. —espeto sentándose al igual que la mujer._

— _Me haces ver como una mujer necesitada. —rio alegre._

— _¡Pa-para nada! Es solo que... Umm ¿Necesitas a alguien que te escuche? —pregunto algo nervioso._

— _Tu timidez sale de la nada a veces, pero si, ya no sé qué hacer con todo esto, sigo tratando de convencer a mi padre para que no me despose pero no me escucha. —se desahogó._

— _Videl en estos tres días te he dicho que no debes perder la fe, tu padre te ama de alguna u otra forma, él se va a dar cuenta de que te hace daño. —expreso._

— _¿Cuándo va a ser eso eh? ¿Cuándo esté toda golpeada por ese miserable? ¿Cuándo mi hermana sea abusada por uno de sus amigos? O ¿Cuando ese desgraciado me mate con su fusil? —pregunto pensando lo peor._

— _¿Quieres dejar de hacerte esas preguntas? Ya te dije que mientras yo esté con vida te protegeré a ti y a tu hermana. —regaño._

— _¿¡Ah sí!? ¡Tú no tienes poderes para sentir si estoy en peligro! ¿¡Cómo me puedes salvar si estamos a dos horas de distancia!? —explotó fuera de sí._

— _Guarda la calma, de nada te sirve gritar Videl. —intento razonar el hijo de Milk._

— _¡Tú lo dices porque no estás obligado a casarte con cualquiera! —grito de nuevo esta vez llorando. — ¡Mírame, antes era una persona fuerte y ahora lloro frente a un hombre! ¡Me he vuelto débil Gohan!_

— _¡Por supuesto que no Videl! Tú eres la más fuerte, por si no la sabes tú te aguantas todo esto es porque no quieres dejar sin padre a tu hermana ¿O me equivoco?_ —pregunto al tomarla de los hombros.

— ¿Videl? ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Iresa al ver que su amiga se había detenido abruptamente.

— Keiko, ve a comprar una torta para la tarde, ahora te alcanzó. —ordeno Videl dándole el efectivo a su hermana.

— Claro, adiós señorita Iresa. —se despidió abandonando la habitación.

— ¿Qué le respondiste? —volvió a cuestionar su casi hermana.

— Que no, no se equivoca, si por mí dependiera, ya me hubiera largado de este lugar, pero Keiko perdió a mamá cuando tenía dos años, prácticamente no la conoció, no le puedo quitar a su padre también. —respondió.

— ¿Aún si eso significa dejar tu felicidad por estar atada a un abusador? —pregunto de nuevo la rubia triste.

— Mi hermana es primero Iresa, así deba casarme con el mismísimo diablo, lo haría solo si Keiko está feliz y a salvó. —expreso decidida.

* * *

— ¡Jajá muy bien hijo, sigue así! —felicito Goku siguiendo con su ataque.

— Je, no te confíes papá. —respondió con una sonrisa el hermano mayor de Goten haciendo una barrida de pies que Goku esquivo.

El patriarca arremetió con un puño que iba directo al rostro pero el hijo conociendo al padre no cayó en la trampa y bloqueó el derechazo que iba dirigido a su estómago para después atacar con una combinación de puños y patadas.

Ambos siguieron entrenando dando unas piruetas en el proceso siendo observados desde la distancia por Milk y Goten quienes tenían la "misión" de preparar la cura para los luchadores, la cual era: comida, y mucha.

— Mamá, ahí viene un señor raro. —hablo Goten frunciendo el ceño.

— Buenos días bella mujer, ¿Qué hace tan solita por este bosque? —hablo borracho.

— Claramente está borracho general, le recomiendo que se retire si no quiere problemas. —hablo sería. — Además, ¿Usted ya no está comprometido? ¿No debería estar con su esposa? —pregunto sacando una grabadora a escondidas y encendiéndola.

— Jajaja mujer, ¿Qué ocurrencias dices? Esa estúpida solo me servirá de diversión. —rio estrepitosamente, sin saber que aún entrenando Gohan estaba pendiente de él. — Mira, ser general paga muy bien, ¿Por qué no vamos a divertirnos?

— ¿Cómo llego acá general Khan? ¿No proviene usted del pueblo Estrella Naranja? —ignoro la invitación con las preguntas.

— Creo que estás preguntando demasiado lindura, simplemente vine a tomar con unos amigos.

— Ya veo. —rio la matriarca Son levantándose de su cómodo lugar. — De todas maneras general Khan, primero, no sé qué tipo de hombre es usted pero yo soy una mujer casada y segundo, no me interesa. —respondió enojada dándole un rodillazo que lo tumbó al suelo. — Vámonos Goten.

— Si mamá. —respondió orgulloso de la mujer que le dio la vida.

— ¡Gohan, el general Barry está aquí! —grito la hija de Ox Satán.

— ¿Qué pasó? —pregunto acercándose junto con su padre.

— Nada importante, lleváselo a su suegro, está borracho. —respondió con una tenue sonrisa, después de todo sabía defenderse, digna esposa de Goku.

— Claro. —respondió con una sonrisa.

* * *

— ¡Te dije que no volvieras niño! —grito Satán viendo a Gohan en la puerta principal de su hogar.

— Solo vine a dejarle al prometido de su hija, que por si no lo sabe coqueteó con todas las niñas de mi pueblo, hasta con mi madre. —hablo serio dejando al inconsciente rubio en el porche de la casa.

— ¡Deja de decir mentiras! De seguro tú lo dejaste inconsciente y vienes a inventar esas pavadas. —respondió a la defensiva.

— Señor Satán, ¿Podemos hablar un momento sin discutir? —pregunto.

— ¡Solo quieres que te dé permiso para acercarte a mi hija! —grito.

— ¿Y si así fuera? —respondió con una pregunta dejando mudo al esposo de la fallecida Miguel. — Solo quiero hablar con usted.

— No me vas a convencer de nada, pero gritando solo quedo como un tonto, pasa. —respondió aún ido.

— Gracias.

Ambos pasaron y se sentaron en los muebles individuales de la sala, los ojos celestes de Mark inspeccionaban a Gohan quien a pesar de estar nervioso tenía en claro que decir.

— ¿Qué es lo que me vas a decir? —pregunto cruzado de brazos.

— Señor la verdad, primero que nada, su hija y yo a veces nos reunimos en un claro en el bosque... —Gohan negó con las manos inmediatamente al ver la expresión del de cabello afro. — ¡N-no para lo que usted cree! Simplemente hablamos, ella se siente sola. —confeso.

— ¡Yo siempre estoy con ella! ¡Con las dos, no tiene porqué sentirse sola! —grito.

— Cálmese por favor, yo no vine a pelear, Videl se desahoga cuando está frustrada, no es fácil llevar un compromiso que ella no quiere. —explico serio, Mr. Satán se quedó callado ante una verdad que no quería aceptar.

— Solo veo lo mejor para mi hija. —hablo tozudo.

— ¿Con un hombre 10 años mayor que ella que es capaz de herirla físicamente? —pregunto incrédulo.

— Ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy escuchando, es más, ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, lárgate. —lo hecho.

— ¡Señor Gohan! —ambos hombres giraron su rostro encontrando a Keiko sonriente quien se abalanzó en un efusivo abrazo al hijo de Milk. — ¿¡Cuando llegó!? ¿¡Por qué no dijo que vendría!? ¡Espere un momento por favor, tengo un postre que le gustará mucho! —expreso efusivamente.

— Lo siento Kei, debo irme a mi casa, tal vez otro día me des a probar ese delicioso postre. —se disculpó acariciando su cabeza.

— ¿Qué son todos esos gri...? ¿¡GOHAN!? —cuestiono Videl alarmada.

— Me despido, gracias por su atención señor Satán. —enviándole una ligera sonrisa a la oji-azul se marchó del hogar.

— Pa-papá, ¿Q-que te dijo?

— Nada importante Videl, mejor ya váyanse, estaré en mi habitación. —contesto ignorando a su hija.

— ¡Pero ese idiota me va a escuchar! —grito la morena saliendo de su casa dispuesta a entablar una muy seria conversación con el pelinegro.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué me he perdido? —se preguntó la rubia súper confundida.

La justiciera en otra vida corrió para alcanzar a Gohan ignorando que en su porche estaba su prometido inconsciente con un claro aroma a alcohol, no es que le importase de todas maneras.

Una vez lo vio corrió un poco más alcanzándolo al tomarlo por la mano aunque era claro que él no quería verla.

— Dame la cara y explícame qué diablos le dijiste a mi padre Son Gohan. —ordeno sería pero a la vez calmada.

— Nada malo, solo le dije lo que sientes, estás estresada por el compromiso, además, le conté que ese tipo es capaz de pegarte. —contesto.

— ¿Algo más? —pregunto alzando una ceja no creyéndole que era todo.

—No, nada más. —mintió, ni loco le decía que era porque no la quería ver atada a otro hombre, que no quería que sus "encuentros" se acabarán, ni loco le decía que a pesar de conocerla poco tiempo le atraía, y ese sentimiento empezaba a crecer. — En fin, el almuerzo es mañana, las vendré a recoger, debo irme. —se despidió marchándose.

— Este chico oculta algo, ¿Qué trama? —se preguntó.

— ¡Ah Videl, ahí estás! —llego el grito de su amiga a la lejanía. — ¿Hablaste con Gohan?

— Si, nada importante, acompañame a la peluquería. —pidió y sin esperar respuesta empezó a caminar al local más cercano.

— ¿Qué corte te harás? — pregunto una señora de cabello castaño y ojos rojos con una tenue sonrisa.

— Nada específico Izami, solo corta la coleta. —señalo su peinado y cerró los ojos. Nerviosa. ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer?

— ¿Estás segura Videl? Cre-creo que deberías ver el catálogo y elegir, tal vez... —fue interrumpida.

— Solo corta la coleta Izami. —pidió más sería está vez. La peluquera asintió nerviosa y lo hizo.

Tomo entre su mano izquierda la coleta y con la derecha la cual sostenía la tijera la corto.

— ¡San-santo Kamisama! ¿¡Qué has hecho Videl Satán!? —la morena no quería abrir sus ojos, ¿Tan mal había quedado? Porque para que su amiga grité así era por algo ¿No?, No obstante, pese a todos los resultados "horribles" que pasaban por su mente abrió sus ojos, después de todo ella no le temía a nada.

Era alto y con puntas apuntando hacia afuera.

Suspiró y se levantó del asiento.

— Por favor señorita Satán no me culpe, yo solo hice lo que me pidió y...

— No te alteres, me gusta, no estoy alterada ni nada, ¿Cuánto es? —pregunto con una sonrisa.

— Son 25 pesos. —contesto anonadada.

— Bien, aquí tienes, muchas gracias. — le pasó el efectivo y salió con su amiga quién le miraba horrorizada.

— ¿¡Por qué!? —grito Iresa en su oído haciendo que su rostro demostrara un sentimiento de dolor.

— Quise un cambio Iresa, solo eso. — mintió.

— ¡Ha! Sí claro, así como yo quiero cambiar de novio ahora mis... —no acabo de hablar debido a un chillido que provenía de una niña.

— ¡Hermana!

— Hola Keiko. —saludo.

— ¡Estás hermosa! — grito admirándola.

— Gracias pequeña, ¿Por qué saliste de la casa? ¿Papá te dio permiso? —pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

— No, me mandó a traerte, dice que Barry despertó, le dijo algo de ti y se fue muy molesto. Necesita hablar contigo. —contesto algo aburrida.

— Ya veo, bueno, nos vemos Iresa. —se despidió marchándose a su casa seguida de cerca por Keiko.

* * *

— ¿¡Qué es lo que te hiciste en el cabello!? —soltó su padre apenas la vio.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es un simple corte. — refutó girando los ojos cansada.

— ¡Tiene mucho de malo! Ahora te verás cómo un hombre en la boda. —regaño.

— ¿No vas a cambiar de idea verdad?— expreso triste, hizo de todo, ser rebelde, no hablarle y "avergonzarlo" en un restaurante con la idea de que tal vez podría cambiar de opinión, empero a todos sus esfuerzos no funcionó.

— ¿Cambiar? Es lo mejor para ti hija, no discutas más. —hablo tozudo.

— Entiendo, pero por favor no me mientas, esto es lo mejor para ti, yo no soy feliz con ese... Hombre, si es que así se le puede llamar, Gohan me dijo algo y vaya que tiene razón.

— ¡Otra vez con ese niño, deja de meterlo en esto! — grito airado.

— Vete a la habitación Keiko. —ordeno la Gran Saiyaman 2 en otra vida. Cuando ambos estuvieron solos se sentaron en el sillón. — Papá, yo tengo 21 años, bien podría decirte que no quiero casarme e irme de la casa porque soy mayor de edad y no podrías detenerme. —recordó.

— ¡No te voy a dejar!

— No es cuestión si me dejas o no, ya soy una adulta, puedo hacer mi vida, pero si no lo hago es por Keiko. —confeso. — Porque créeme que me darían la custodia de ella con todos los argumentos que tengo, si no lo hago es porque no quiero dejarla sin padre, ya perdió a mamá sin siquiera conocerla, ya vivió contigo, dudo mucho que se quiera separar.

— No me amenaces Videl porque yo tengo más poder acá, Keiko se queda conmigo te guste o no. —hablo con aires de grandeza.

— ¿Poder de empresario? ¿Para qué? ¿Para que sea solo tuya y después la desposes con otro tipo porque no pudiste conmigo? —pregunto dejando mudó a su progenitor. — No te hagas el santo, no te queda, eso es lo que Gohan me dijo, si no me voy es porque no quiero que Keiko se quede sin padre. —su teléfono comenzó a sonar. — Hablando del rey de Roma... —rio al ver un mensaje del pelinegro. — Otra cosa papá, ya no voy a luchar, pero tampoco te voy a volver a dirigir la palabra. Adiós.

Se marchó de la casa, necesitaba respirar y ¿Qué más que hablar con alguien que la entendía? Camino en silencio hasta el punto de reunión de siempre pensando en muchas cosas pero sobretodo su futura relación con su padre.

— _"Tú te aguantas todo eso es porque no quieres dejar sin padre a Keiko, ¿O me equivoco?" —_ las palabras de Gohan la golpearon fuertemente, era cierto, bien podía irse de su casa y empezar de nuevo, no es que fuese una inútil y no supiese trabajar, pero su amor era su hermana, no podía dejarla sola.

— ¿¡Videl!? — grito el hermano mayor de Goten acercándose.

Oh cierto. Su cabello.

— Eh... Recordé que debo ayudar a Keiko con sus... Umm ¿Deberes? — se insultó mentalmente, ¿Qué clase de excusa era esa?

— T-tú te cortaste el cabello. —señalo lo obvio.

— No me digas Holmes. —ironizo frunciendo el ceño.

— Te ves linda. — admitió con una sonrisa logrando que la hija de Miguel se sonrojara.

— _¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué me sonroje!? —_ pensó alarmada, no podía estar enamorada, ella solo lo conocía hace un mes, no era de esas chicas comunes que se enamoraban a "primera vista", debía estar enferma, si eso era. — Gra-gracias. _"¿¡Y ahora tartamudeo!? ¿¡Qué me pasa!?"_

— _"Es en verdad muy hermosa, pero no le puedes decir eso, primero está comprometida y segundo, es capaz de matarme con el arco" —_ pensó decaído. — En fin, quería preguntarte, ¿Tienes traje de baño?, Es que después del almuerzo iremos al río —explico.

— ¿Traje de baño? —repitió la pregunta cómo si fuese un loro. — Ah sí, claro, por cierto yo ya decidí que no voy a luchar más con mi padre, si él se arrepiente y decide cancelar todo este circo bien, pero si no, ya no voy hablarle más. —confeso decidida.

— No creo que no hablarle sea la solución Videl. —refuto.

— Es mi vida, mis decisiones Gohan. — expreso malgeniada.

— Solo te estoy dando mi opinión, no debes ponerte así. —contesto. — Mi madre siempre me dice que ignorar los problemas nunca es bueno, además de que si solo tienes pensamientos malos estos se van a volver realidad, trata de pensar siempre en positivo, no explotes a la primera provocación. —intento hacerla razonar.

— ¿Cómo quieres que piense en positivo si toda mi vida se fue al tacho de basura en un solo mes? —pregunto irónica. — Mi vida no es perfecta como la tuya.

— ¿Tienes que solucionar todo con peleas? —pregunto cerrando los ojos.

— No estoy peleando. —gruño.

— Como digas Videl, lo único que trato de decirte es que no tomes soluciones apresuradas. —suspiro levantándose.

— ¿Qué te...? ¿Tan enojado estás que te vas?

— No estoy enojado Videl, necesito que me acompañes a un lugar. —la morena asintió y ambos caminaron en silencio durante unos minutos hasta llegar una cueva que brillaba.

— ¿Esta brillando? —cuestiono sorprendida.

— Si, es la "Cueva Cristal", es un monumento por así decirlo, aquí vienen los que tienen problemas que son "imposibles" y si toman uno de sus cristales todo se soluciona como si fuera magia. —explico.

— Ha, ¿Crees que voy a tragarme ese cuento? —se burló, vio como él negó levemente antes de acercarse y arrancar un pequeño cristal azul de la pared de piedra y dársela. — Gohan...

— Quédatelo, y si no crees en su "magia" al menos será un recuerdo. —le dijo con una sonrisa, la morena asintió y antes de despedirse le dio un beso en la mejilla. — ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Y eso por qué!?

— ¿Nunca te ha besado una chica? —fingió sorpresa.

— N-no esto... Bueno... Yo —tartamudeo sonrojado hasta la médula.

— Jajaja nos vemos mañana Gohan.

Sin más se fue.

* * *

— ¿Qué? —pregunto incrédula.

— Ya váyanse, no soy un monstruo, cuida de tu hermana Videl. —gruño Satán, no quería decir nada pero desde el último mes su hija tenía un brillo especial en los ojos y lastimosamente no era por Barry si no por ese "niñato" que había conocido luego de la noticia del compromiso.

— Si, vámonos Keiko. —mando tomando la mano de la niña de cabello negro-plata. — ¿Papá? ¿Te sucede algo?

— Luego hablamos Videl, ahora váyanse.

Ambas asintieron aún idas por el cambio tan abrupto de su progenitor, y aunque no dijeron nada estaban sumamente preocupadas.

— Barry... Necesitamos hablar. —llamo Mark por su auricular al general.

* * *

— ¡Ya llegaron! ¡Hola! — saludo Goten con una sonrisa a Videl y Keiko.

— Hola, ¿Tú eres Goten cierto? —preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

— Jajá sí, mi hermano habla mucho de ustedes, sobretodo de lo bonita que es la señorita Vi... —no termino de hablar ya que su hermano le tapó la boca con ambas manos.

— Keiko ve a jugar con Goten. — indico Videl separándose de su hermana. — Prácticamente no conozco a tu hermano y ya me da la bienvenida como si fuese una amiga cercana.

— Todos somos así en mi familia, acostumbrate. — rio el Gran Saiyaman en otra vida. — Te veo de mejor humor que anoche, ¿Algo bueno con tu padre? —pregunto.

— Nos ha dejado venir al almuerzo sin pelear ni nada. —confeso sorprendida. — Aun así no creo que sea la magia del cristal ¿Eh?

— Tranquila mujer no he dicho nada del cristal. — se defendió. — Vamos, es hora de comer, luego iremos a nadar y...

— Me caso en 1 semana. —confeso abatida dejando sin habla al moreno.

— Entonces hagamos de esta tu mejor tarde, solo deja de pensar en eso. —le dijo guiándola a una mesa de madera cerca del lago.

— Buenas tardes señora Milk, señor Goku. —saludo haciendo una reverencia.

— Hay hijo, ¡Esta jovencita es perfecta para ti! ¿¡Cuando se casan!? —pregunto emocionada con sus ojos brillando cuales estrellas.

— Mamá, Videl está comprometida con el general Khan ¿Recuerdas? —pregunto con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Yo dije que te casaras con ella tarde o temprano, y una madre nunca se equivoca ¿Entendiste jovencito? —riño con un tono de voz que no daba lugar a discusión.

— En fin, mejor comamos ¿No? —intervino Goku algo nervioso.

— Si, mejor. —asintió la matriarca. — ¡A comer Goten, a comer Keiko! —grito llamando la atención de ambos infantes.

Toda la familia ceno los platos "gourmet" preparados por Milk; entre carnes, sopas, verduras, frutas y sin olvidar el postre que endulzó a todos su paladar hablaron de muchas cosas hasta dejar los platos vacíos.

— Mientras Goku y yo vamos a dejar estos platos a la casa, ustedes vayan disfrutando del río, antes de que el clima cambie por completo. — aconsejo la bella madre de cabello negro brillante.

— ¡El último es una gallina! —grito el niño con cabello estilo palmera despojando su cuerpo de la ropa con velocidad y tirándose al refrescante río.

— ¡Qué tramposo eres Goten! — grito la oji-violeta en forma de puchero haciendo lo mismo que el niño y empezando a jugar con él en el cuerpo de agua con un balón de playa.

— Bueno, es mejor seguirlos, ¿Vamos?—pregunto Gohan.

— Ve tú, cuida de ellos, yo los espera... ¡Hey! ¡Bájame! —grito al ver que el moreno la cargo estilo nupcial. — ¡Son Gohan!

— Soy capaz de tirarte con todo y vestido. — amenazó divertido con la situación.

— ¿Olvidas que no sé nadar genio? —pregunto recalcando lo obvio.

— Intentando se aprende... ¡A la 1! ¡A las 2! ¡Y a las...!

— ¡Bien! Meteré aunque sea los pies pero bájame. —pidió siendo cumplida su orden de inmediato. —Metete al estúpido lago, río, lo que sea. —bufo molesta y sonrojada, lo bueno es que Gohan era más inocente que pervertido.

El joven simplemente obedeció y se tiró en forma de clavadista profesional al río empezando a jugar con su hermano y Keiko a la vez que Videl se despojaba de su vestido blanco quedando con un traje de baño de dos piezas color rosa palo.

Algo cohibida se sentó en una roca cercana al filo del río y sumergió los pies, genial, no solo se cortaba el cabello por él, si no, que le "obedecía" y llevaba traje de baño para sumergirse en el agua.

Antes ni aunque le hubieran pagado diez millones de dólares lo hubiera hecho, tenía un orgullo que proteger en ese entonces, mientras miraba de aquí a allá cómo viajaba la pelota por el aire se puso a pensar en el repentino cambio de su padre.

Desde dejarla venir hasta no insultar a Gohan en un solo día era algo de qué preocuparse, ¿O no?

Miró el cristal que le dio Gohan la noche anterior, no, la magia no existía, genial ni siquiera sabía que creer.

* * *

— ¿¡Qué diablos estás diciendo!? ¡No puedes cancelar un compromiso a una semana de realizarse! —grito furibundo.

Y era cierto.

¿De dónde venía esa loca idea de tirar todo su dinero por la borda?

¿Podía ser que Gohan le haya hecho entrar en razón?

¿O algo espiritual?

Hasta la pregunta sonaba tonta, todo lo espiritual, lo de magia, siempre le había parecido un truco, algo que no existía, pero cuando su hija le dijo que su relación cambiaría completamente debido a esto, un miedo entro en él, que admitiera o no, lo atormentaba, además de que su esposa si estaba decepcionada.

Bueno, eso le había dicho ella cuando dormía.

— _Ha pasado un tiempo Satán. —escucho la dulce voz de su esposa entre todo el denso bosque en el que se encontraba._

— _Es imposible... ¿¡Miguel!? —grito corriendo por el lugar hasta llegar a un claro donde se hallaba una bella figura con cabello negro-plata y ojos violetas sentada. — ¡Es imposible!_

— _¿Por qué todo lo tachas de imposible Marky? —rio mirándolo por primera vez. — Hay muchas cosas que no son sólo... Un truco._

— _¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunto sentándose a su lado._

— _Esa es la pregunta que te vine hacer yo. —confeso recibiendo en su índice lo que al parecer era un pájaro. — ¿Por qué el compromiso?_

— _Yo... ¿Cómo sabes eso?_

— _Mark... ¿Crees que no veo nada desde el cielo? Lo terrenal es irrelevante, no todo lo que no ves no existe querido... —expreso viendo al infinito._

— _Miguel... Es lo mejor para ella. —expreso terco como siempre._

— _¿Para ella o para ti mi amor? Ese siempre fue tu problema, la avaricia, ¿En serio prefieres el dinero que la felicidad de Videl?_

— _Miguel, no sabes nada._

— _Te equivocas, se mucho porque esa niña es mi hija, porque la lleve nueve meses en mi vientre, fui yo quien aguanto las contracciones, fui yo quien la crio para que pudiera defenderse si algún día yo le llegará a faltar... —lo miró furiosa. — Mark... ¡Fui yo quien le dijo que podía crear su propio destino! Ella es libre no una marioneta. —espeto levantándose. — Te creí capaz de todo menos de esto, no la desposes, ella no se merece esto. —empezó a caminar alejándose de él. — Ah otra cosa, si querías que estuviera decepcionada de ti, lo lograste. —sin más desapareció._

 _Y el despertó._

— Claro que puedo Barry, hice mal en comprometer a mi hija.

— ¡Ja viejo loco! ¿Tú crees que te voy a dejar cancelar todo? ¡Ella se casa conmigo porque yo lo digo! ¿¡Entendiste vejestorio!? —sin más se marchó.

— Bien, si no quisiste por las buenas será por las malas. —murmuro para sí mismo levantándose del mullido sillón para ir a la chimenea y tomar un cuadro especial. — Perdóname Miguel, pero no te preocupes, mi hija no se va a casar.

* * *

— Debo hablar con mi padre seriamente. — murmuro.

— ¡Videl! — grito su hermana haciendo que levantará la vista. — ¡Métete al río!

— ¡Mejor ve a jugar Keiko! —grito.

— Si es porque no sabes nadar yo te enseño. —los cerúleos de Videl notaron con sorpresa al hermano mayor de Goten en frente suyo.

— ¿A qué horas nadaste hasta aquí? —pregunto con una sonrisa sin ocultar su sorpresa.

— Hace unos minutos. —respondió acercándose otro poco a su cuerpo. — ¿Vienes? —pregunto con una sonrisa igual que la de ella.

— Te dije que no sé nadar. —respondió negando, se sonrojo ante el "atrevimiento" de Gohan al tomar su mano izquierda y su cintura. — ¿Qué estás...?

— Confía en mi Vi. —respondió con una sonrisa juguetona que a la hermana mayor de Keiko le dio una mala, una muy mala espina.

— ¿Confiar? ¿Para... ¡No, espe...!

Eso no la vio venir, el hijo de Goku la sumergió en el río junto a él por lo que no le quedó de otra que abrazarse a su cuerpo con el propósito de no ahogarse, aunque no duraron mucho bajo el agua, ya que así como se hundieron de rápido, salieron.

— ¡Eres un idiota! Cof cof —tosió con los ojos cerrados mientras que golpeaba el pecho del moreno sin ser consciente de que él aún la abrazaba por la cintura. — ¿¡Querías matarme!? —rugió furiosa.

— Jajaja vamos Videl, no te enojes tanto. —expreso divertido.

Fue ahí cuando ambos se miraron a los ojos.

Azul y Ónix se conectaron y se perdieron en ambas lagunas, algo que no podían evitar.

Algo que no querían evitar.

— ¡Uy los tortolitos! —gritaron en burla Goten y Keiko haciendo que se separaran de inmediato.

Salieron del río y se secaron con sus respectivas toallas para después vestirse, todo esto sin mirarse a la cara porque aún la vergüenza los invadía.

— Creo que es hora de que mi hermana y yo nos vayamos. —espeto Videl levantándose del cómodo césped, llamo a Keiko quien triste acató la orden y se vistió. — Gracias por todo, espero verte otra vez.

Sin más desapareció con una idea equivocada en su mente sobre su futuro matrimonio.

 ** _1 semana después._**

— Hoy nos reunimos hermanos para celebrar la unión de estas dos personas en santo matrimonio, el general Barry Khan y la señorita Videl Satán. —empezó el padre con las típicas palabras de la ceremonia. —Y ante Dios van a jurar fidelidad y amor. —continuo. — Barry Khan...

— Aquí padre. —respondió tomando la mano de Videl, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, un traje de gala color negro cubría su cuerpo a la vez que su cabeza llevaba su gorra de general demostrando su rango.

Videl parecía una princesa.

Llevaba un vestido de alto hasta las rodillas con volados al final, de dos tiras anchas y escote en v color perla, un cinturón plata rodeaba su cintura y una corona yacía en su cabeza sosteniendo el velo que caía hasta llegar a la espalda baja.

Sus zapatillas y joyas a juego.

Un maquillaje dócil cubría su rostro el cual consistía en una base clara, un brillo rosa, y sombras de colores pasteles en sus ojos resaltando su potente color azul.

— Videl Satán... —llamo el padre sin saber que la hija de Miguel estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

— **_Lamento lo del río Videl, no quería que te enojaras._** _—_ eso era lo que decía el mensaje de Gohan cuando llegó hacia las horas de la madrugada. — _"Estoy enojada por escribirme en el día de mi boda y no antes, ¿Qué se cree? Desaparecer de un momento a otro como si nada, que patán." —_ pensó enojada.

— Videl Satán. —llamo el padre por quinta vez.

— ¿Ah? —despertó dándose cuenta de todas las miradas de la gente. — Presente padre.

— Barry Khan, ¿Juras ante la iglesia ser fiel, amoroso, protector, un hogar y buen esposo para Videl Satán? —prosiguió el anciano.

— Lo juro. —contesto con una sonrisa fingida.

— Y tú Videl Satán, ¿Juras ante la iglesia ser fiel, amorosa, protectora, un hogar y buena esposa para Barry Khan? —pregunto esta vez a la mujer.

— Lo juro. —contesto viendo de reojo a su padre y a su hermana, para después agarrar el pequeño cristal que le dio el pelinegro y mirarlo fijamente.

¿Entonces eso era?

Ella no estaba enferma, ella estaba enamorada de Gohan.

Estaba enamorada de ese muchacho que en menos de un mes cautivo su corazón, la escuchó, el ánimo, la hizo reír, le hizo ver que no estaba sola, y sobretodo le enseñó que ella si podía sentir un amor diferente al que sentía por su padre y hermana.

— No me queda decir nada más que, ¿Hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión? —cuestiono.

— Así es yo. —sorprendida volteo encontrándose con su padre frente a si, nadie entendió nada, ¿Por qué su padre quien la entregaba ahora se oponía? ¿De qué se había perdido? — General Khan usted no puede casarse cuando ya tiene una esposa.

— ¿¡Qué!? —fue el grito que resonó en todo el lugar, acto seguido un hombre vestido de mujer apareció en la entrada de la iglesia se lanzó a Barry.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —se preguntó, fue jalada por su padre a un lugar alejado y este le dio un abrazo. — ¿Papá?

— Videl, perdóname, estaba equivocado, no debí dejarme cegar por el egocentrismo y la avaricia, tu madre y aunque no quiera admitirlo ese niño... Gohan, me hicieron entrar en razón, tú no eres una marioneta, mereces ser verdaderamente feliz.

— ¡Qué cursi eres papá! —lloro abrazándolo.

— Satán, ¡Maldito pagarás por esto! —grito el rubio huyendo del lugar siendo perseguido por la peli-morada, ahora muchos rumores se crearían alrededor de él.

— General Khan. —su superior apareció frente suyo con su palma estirada. — Su placa, está usted fuera de la armada. —bueno, antes de la venganza debía enfrentar este problema. — Usar su poder para coquetear con jovencitas y hasta con una mujer casada no es bien visto en un oficial de su rango, acompáñenos.

Ah, con que ahí fue a dar la "misteriosa" grabación de Milk.

Estaba en muchos problemas.

* * *

— Hermano, ¿Por qué tan deprimido?—pregunto Goten.

— No es nada Goten, estoy algo cansado es todo. —mintió, no podía hacer nada, Videl ya era una mujer casada y aunque trato de hacer entrar en razón a Mark Satán no había funcionado.

O eso creía.

— En lo que llevo conociéndote nunca has sabido mentir Son, eres pésimo en ese ámbito. —llego la voz de la oji-azul a sus espaldas.

— ¿¡Videl!? —reacciono girándose a verla, llevaba puesto un vestido de altura hasta la rodillas con manga 3/4 color rosa palo, vuelos estaban rodeando el fin del vestido dándole un toque tanto elegante como femenino, y eso que ella odiaba ese tipo de vestidos. — T-tú... Qué... ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Estás diciendo que te molesta mi presencia? —fingió indignación.

— ¡N-no! ¡Nunca! Es decir... Pues, tu esposo, tu boda, pues por eso pensé que... —no pudo terminar sus tartamudeos debido al sorpresivo beso que le dio Videl, sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos al sentir la suavidad de ellos sobre los suyos y sin más se dejó llevar al cerrar los ojos y corresponder el gesto al abrazarla por la cintura. — ¿Y eso porque? —pregunto rojo como un tomate luego de separarse.

— Porque quise. —respondió igual de sonrojada. — Mi padre no dejo que me casara con Barry, él dijo que merecía ser feliz. —admitió, segundos después apareció Mark de la mano de Keiko.

— Señor Satán... —saludo.

— Solo te diré que si veo llorar a mi hija por tu culpa te castro. —amenazo, Videl estalló en carcajadas al ver el rostro de terror de Gohan.

— L-lo tendré muy en cuenta señor. —respondió nervioso.

— Más te vale jovencito, más te vale.

* * *

— ¡Pan! ¿¡Donde estás metida niña!? ¡PAN! —grito una Videl de 26 años con cabello largo atado en una trenza lateral.

— ¡Voy mami! —respondió una niña saliendo del bosque, tenía cabello corto negro al igual que sus ojos, una copia exacta de su padre.

— ¿Qué hacías en el bosque? —pregunto tomando su mano a la vez que con su brazo derecho llevaba la canasta de ropa limpia.

— Estaba cazando una rana. —admitió sonriente.

— Digna hija de tu padre. —carcajeo, ambas entraron en la casa viendo a Gohan masajear su cuello, vestía el típico uniforme de bomberos.

— ¡Papá! —grito la pequeña de 5 años lanzándose en un efusivo abrazo al pelinegro.

— Hola Panny, hola Viddy. —saludo dándole un beso a sus dos amores.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —pregunto la joven madre sirviendo la comida.

— Bien, el rescate resultó excelente, bueno, dos personas fallecieron. —admitió triste.

— Vamos amor, hiciste lo que pudiste, no puedes culparte por eso. — ánimo la hija de Mark y Miguel.

— Lo sé, aunque si hubiera sido más rápido tal vez...

— No Gohan, tú eres un excelente bombero, salvas a muchas vidas así que no pienses en el "si hubiera..." porque nadie sabe el futuro, este es incierto por más que uno lo construya a su gusto. —reprendió frunciendo el ceño. — Es como yo... Si hubiera entrado con mi madre a salvarla ambas hubiéramos muerto por la intoxicación, pero el destino quiso que te conociera y que tuviéramos a Pan. —expreso con una sonrisa.

— Tienes razón Videl, ignorando eso, ¿Qué tal le fue a Pan en el colegio? —pregunto acariciando el cabello de su hija.

— Muy bien como siempre. — celebró Videl orgullosa de su niña.

— Me alegro, ah sí, Pan, toma; el regalo de cumpleaños que te debía. —le entrego una cajita en forma de corazón.

— Muchas gracias papá, aunque no debiste, debió ser muy costoso. —expreso triste.

— No te preocupes Pan, sabes que haría todo por ti. —le dijo en tono paternal, la niña lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después abrir la cajita encontrando un bello dije de una luna sosteniendo el cristal que una vez le dio a su esposa.

— ¡Es hermoso! — grito abrazándolo nuevamente. — ¡Vamos a tomarnos una foto para recordar este momento!

Los padres sonrieron ante la hiperactividad de su retoño y sin más le siguieron el juego, Pan se puso el casco de bombero de su padre y él la cargo con su brazo izquierdo a la vez que con el derecho abrazaba a Videl.

— ¿Listos? ¡A la 1! ¡A las 2! ¡Y a las 3! —grito Pan oprimiendo el botón de la cámara tomando la foto.

Tres sonrisas que demostraban a una familia feliz y completa.

Videl y Gohan no necesitaban nada más.

 **FIN.**

 **Espero les haya gustado el fic, ¡Los quiero!**


End file.
